gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Royal
Battle Royal is the eleventh episode of Gundam Build Fighters . Synopsis During the final battle of the World Tournament's first day, a PPSE works team entered the tournament, thanks to the sponsor's special rules. The name of its fighter is Meijin Kawaguchi, and Sei and Reiji are certain that another friendly rival has appeared. The tournament then enters its second period, a Battle Royal elimination match among all the players. An enormous diorama unfolds, and 90 Gunpla begin a fierce battle. Sei and Reiji attempt to survive the battle by teaming up with Mao and Fellini, but a huge shadow is creeping up on them... Plot China Kousaka and Rinko Iori are watching the Gunpla World Championships on television when the announcement of the newest bearer of the name Meijin Kawaguchi is announced, whom China immediately recognizes as her schoolmate Tatsuya Yuki. At the tournament itself, Meijin is given the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing by Allan Adams as he prepares for his first tournament battle. Meijin wastes no time in deploying his model and making short work of his three opponents. In a waiting area set aside for contestants, Nils Nielsen, Luang Dallara and the Renato brothers comment on his skills. In another room, Sei, Reiji, Mao and Ricardo also see his performance, Sei and Reiji immediately recognize him (as does Mr. Ral), and run off to confront him. Meijin denies being Yuki, but in a way that all but admits that he is, but lets them know that he will be staying "In Character" as Meijin for the duration of the Tournament. That night, Sei and Reiji, not quite understanding Yuki's denial, discuss it in their hotel room while Sei puts some final touch-ups on the Star Build Strike. Sei tells Reiji about the original Katsumi Kawaguchi (a real-life Gunpla hobbyist) as Nils looks up the same information in his own room. Meanwhile, Allan tells Meijin that the next round will be a Battle Royal with all 90 participants fighting together. Meijin assures him that despite the possibility of encountering Team Nemesis' fighter, he will continue to be victorious in battle. As Allan leaves, Yuki takes a rare moment to drop the Meijin persona and relax. Back home, China talks with Sei about Yuki's new role before they both go to bed. She notes that Sei sounds happy, which he admits to, as he gets a chance to pit his completed Gunpla against Yuki one more time. At the same time, Reiji is walking around outside when he hears a noise in the bushes. It's Aila Jyrkiäinen, out shopping for snacks again. She draws Reiji into the bushes as her Nemesis handlers show up looking for her. As they hide, Reiji creeps up on her and steals a meat bun from her bag. He tosses a flustered and confused Aila enough money to buy four buns as he walks off, happily munching on his snatched snack. The next day, the tournament kicks off with a Battle Royal on a massive Gunpla battlefield in the middle of the arena. With more than enough room for all ninety participants, the stage incorporates several different fields for both land and space fighting. The battle is set to last until 30 of the contestants have been defeated, with the survivors each scoring four points. The GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam launches into space, where it is quickly approached by the GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh. Fortunately, Mao wants to team up with Sei and Reiji to increase their chances for survival. Unfortunately, the next fighter they run into is less friendly, as Luang's ZM-D11GRB Abigorbine attacks them both. In the ensuing fight, Reiji manages to absorb a single shot from the Abigorbine, but a barrage of missiles launched at the same time damage the shield, preventing it from absorbing any more. More missiles knock the Star Build Strike out of orbit, and Luang chooses to leave while Mao chases after the plummeting Build Strike. Down in a city, several other mobile suits are locked in a brutal free-for-all. Meijin is also fighting through the city when he is ambushed by three DOM Troopers, whom he quickly dispatches. In space Aila and the NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon continues to be untouchable, while Nils prefers to keep a low profile in a forest, only destroying those who come after him. In the desert, Ricardo pilots his Wing Gundam Fenice atop the Meteor Hopper, using his Buster Rifle to defeat a squad of competitors who tried to gang up on him. As he tries to mug for Kirara up in the announcers' booth, bombs rain down on the Wing Fenice from above. Ricardo is shocked to see a massive Gaw Attack Carrier soaring overhead. At the controls is Rainer Cziommer, whom is nursing a serious grudge against Ricardo for seducing his girlfriend the year before. Ricardo claims the lady came on to him, but Rainer is having none of it. High above, the Star Build Strike has descended to the Earth-side battlefield above the desert zone. Sei notes that while the Absorb Shield is inoperable, it has enough power for a single discharge. They note the battle going on below them, and that the Fenice is being targeted. Meanwhile, the Cziommer reveals his hand, in and around the Gaw are another half-dozen mobile suits, all controlled by Gunpla fighters whom have lost lovers to Ricardo's "Open Door Policy". The six mobile suits descend to get their revenge, but half their number get wiped out from above as the Star Build Strike attacks, giving Fellini a chance to counterattack. But a OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and G-M1F Bandit both prove to be strong opponents once the surprise has worn off. Meanwhile, Chairman Mashita has arrived at his room to watch the battle, which just happens to be focusing on the Desert battle. When he sees that Reiji is the Star Build Strike's pilot, Mashita is so shocked that he spills his wine onto his crotch, to the surprise of Allan and Baker. Mentally, Mashita's mind races wondering what Reiji is doing "on this world". Back on the battlefield, Reiji is locked in midair battle with the Epyon while the Bandit has the Wing Fenice pinned with it's Buster Rifle just out of reach. A triumphant Cziommer tries to crush the Fenice underneath the Gaw's huge mass. Ricardo manages to partially free himself using the Fenice's head vulcans, giving him just enough reach to grab his rifle and take out the Bandit. But the Gaw proves impervious to the Buster Rifle... but not to the Satellite Cannon of the Gundam X Maoh, which has finally reached the battlefield while searching for Reiji and Sei. The destruction of the Gaw provides Reiji with enough of a distraction to destroy the Epyon, finally ending the confrontation. But before the three Gundam fighters can celebrate their victory, the ground begins to shake as a gigantic fully-armed MS-06F Zaku II steps onto the battlefield. In his suite, Charmain Mashita grins as the Zaku's mono-eye turns towards the Build Strike. Featured Mobile Weapons Main *Abigorbine *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh *NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon *PPMS-1M Kämpfer Amazing *XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice *侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam Others *GN-005 Gundam Virtue *F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Maddin Colors) *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type (GM Head) *GNX-603T GN-X (ESF Colors) *SCV-70 White Base *MBF-M1 M1 Astray (with M1A Astray parts and EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike) *OZ-07AMS Aries *GN-002 Gundam Dynames *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper *RMS-014G Octape Kai *ZM-S14S Contio *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 *GAT-SO2R N Dagger N *MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi *MMS-01 Serpent *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-09G Dwadge *Gaw *ZMT-S28S Gengaozoa *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break *NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *G-M1F Bandit *XM-07 Vigna Ghina *Shackles *MS-06 Zaku II (Mega Size Version) Trivia * The battle scene shown in the stadium before Meijin Kawaguchi's first match is actually footage from episode one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. * The episode served as an informal commercial for the High Grade Universal Century 1/144 scale F91 Gundam F91, which was released on the month of the episode's broadcast. The Harrison Maddin colors version shown in this episode was released a month later. * The group of ex-boyfriends attacking Fellini out of revenge are dubbed 'Team NTR'. NTR is an abbreviation for Netorare, a japanese slang term meaning "Taken away by sleeping with", referring to how Fellini stole their respective girlfriends at some point. * After the Virsago is destroyed, the pilot of the Ashtaron cries out, "Brother!". The original pilots of those mobile suits were also brothers: Shagia and Olba Frost. * The Epyon Gundam that appeared in this episode has a color scheme similiar to the Dragon Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It's mobile armor form also resembles that of the TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny in the way of the extra dragon heads sticking out, firing beams from their mouths. *Rainer's attempt to direct his Gaw Attack Carrier on a kamikaze run toward Fellini's Wing Gundam Fenice echoes that of Garma Zabi sending his heavily damaged Gaw toward the White Base on episode 10 of Mobile Suit Gundam. *The next episode preview tagline: ("Gunpla ni oru hakai ga hajimaru." or "A destruction by Gunpla has begun.") echoes the structure and delivery of the tagline of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ("Hakai ni oru saisei ga hajimaru." or "A rebirth by destruction has begun.").